Haunted Hotel
by DLovatoLovr
Summary: Mr Condor chooses five members of Mckenzie Falls, and the cast of So Random to go to a hotel that Zora knows is haunted, but nobody believes her. Includes Channy towards the end. Bad summary, but the story's better. Just posted chapter 6!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey it's Carie! I haven't been on this site in FOREVER anyway, this is my 1st SWAC FF! There isn't much Channy in the beginning, but more to the end. I've already got 6 chapters in my computer, but I won't put it on here unless I can get at least 4 reviews. Plz tell me if you think it's good, and how I could improve it. Thx! :)**

* * *

"Will the cast of So Random, and the five members of Mckenzie Falls, Chad, Devon, Chloe, Trevor, and Penelope, **(A/N: I don't know the real names of the characters of Mckenzie Falls) **come to my office please." Mr. Condor said over the speaker.

The So Random castmates were in the middle of a sketch.

"What do you think he wants?" asked Tawni.

Sonny shrugged. "I don't know, but hopefully we aren't in trouble." she said.

"Well we better hurry up before we are." Nico said.

They all put down their scripts and came to 's office. The five members from Mckenzie falls were already there.

"Hello, take a seat everyone." said.

Everyone was seated.

"I know you're wondering why you were called here today. None of you are in trouble if that's what you were thinking." said.

"Yes!" Grady whispered loudly.

just looked at him.

"Sorry." Grady said quietly.

He cleared his throat.

"As I was saying." he continued. "I've called you here to tell you that you will all be going on a tour I guess you'd call it, to Westhaven, Connecticut to gain more viewers of your shows." he said.

Chad raised his hand.

"Yes Chad?" he asked.

"Do me and my cast really have to do this. After all, we aren't the one's that need more viewers." Chad said looking directly at the cast of So Random.

They all glared at him, Sonny's glare being the strongest.

"Yes you need to go. It wouldn't matter if you were the top show of all, you'd still need to go to keep yourself on top." said.

There were some gasps from the castmates of Mckenzie Falls.

"I thought we were the top show?" Chad said with a little panic in his voice.

"Obviously you're not." Sonny said quietly.

Chad glared at her.

"I don't believe I asked you, Munroe." he said.

"Didn't have to!" Sonny said.

"Fine." Chad said.

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Hey, hey, hey enough! There will especially be none of that on the trip!" said.

Chad and Sonny looked down.

"I'd like you to act as close as responsible adults as possible. Now, you will be leaving Monday, and you'll be staying at James R. Luxury Hotel. I'll go more into detail later." said.

"Wait! Did you just say James R. Luxury hotel?" Zora asked.

"Yes I did. Why?" asked.

"Don't you all know the story of that place?" Zora asked.

Everyone shook their heads.

Zora gasped.

"How could you not know?" she said. "Back in 1874 on that very spot, a young man threw a fancy ball party or whatever. But, later on that night a murderer at the party left everyone dead. It is said to this very day that some people can still hear screaming and see blood. They've also had many ghostly encounters." Zora said.

To her surprise, every member of So Random bursted out laughing and the members of Mckenzie Falls were huddled around Chad writing something.

"What is wrong with you people? Why are you laughing and writing?" Zora asked.

"Oh we're using that for a script." Chad said looking up.

"That's hilarious! Of course something like that couldn't be true. There are no such things as 'ghosts'." Sonny said putting quotations around ghosts.

"Oh you can laugh now and write scripts, but you won't be once we get there!" Zora said.

"_Riiight..._" Nico said using sarcasm and everyone continued to laugh.

Zora sighed and crossed her arms.

"Alright enough laughter and writing. Go get back to your shows." said.

Everyone got up and left.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, so there's the first chapter :)! Plz R&R! Thx!**


	2. Chapter 2

Haunted Hotel ch.2

Sunday came and everyone found out who they'd be sharing rooms with.

"Ugh, I do NOT wanna share a room with those petty girls from the falls!" Zora complained.

"Oh well sadly we have to. I bet we're taking it better than they are." Sonny said.

Over at the Falls Penelope and Chloe were complaining.

"Oh this is terrible! We have to share a room with those 'randoms'! Sonny's gonna be so annoying, she's like a big ball of sunshine! Her name matches perfectly with her attitude." Penelope said.

"But, Zora's the worst! She's soooo weird!" Chloe complained.

"Then there's blondie... She's gonna be the _most_ annoying! I won't be able to take it!" Penelope said.

Then Nico and Grady found out who they'd be sharing with.

"Seriously? Why can't we all get seperate rooms! We've gotta share with chip-drama-pants and his two drama filled friends!" Nico said reading the paper.

"_How wonderful _!" Grady said using sarcasm.

Chad the news worst of all.

"What? No! I demand a room for myself! No way I'm gonna share a room with Cloudy and Rainy! Chad Dylan Cooper does not share anything with anyone! Especially 'randoms'." Chad yelled as he read the paper.

"Dude it won't be that bad...I hope." Trevor said.

Chad just glared into space.

"Chad Dylan Cooper will not stand for this!" Chad said.

"Dude calm yourself! And please stop speaking in third person." Devon said.

"I'm gonna find a way out of this." Chad said.

"Good luck with that." Trevor said.

Chad tried to get out of sharing a room, but was told no for the first time.

"What? Repeat!" Chad said after he was told no.

"No." said.

"But, !" Chad yelled.

"Chad I'm only gonna say it one more time, no." said.

Chad walked away mumbling.

"What happened to that man's heart?" Chad mumbled so low so only he could hear.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, so here's chapter 3, I only got one review for chapter 2 so far (btw thx) but I couldn't wait to post chapter 3 lol, so here ya go!**

* * *

The next day came quick.

Sonny's alarm clock went off at her house. She jumped out of bed so quick and got ready. She was really excited. After all, it was a free two week trip Connecticut just to get fans. But they could also do fun stuff like, ice skate, and go bowling, and more activities. She smiled at the thought of that.

Once she was ready, she told her mom goodbye and drove to the airport. As soon as she got there she went through everything and sat down in the waiting room.

"Isn't this sooo exciting?" she said sitting next to Tawni and Zora.

"Yeah, I guess..." Tawni said admiring her nails.

"I can't wait to explore those vents! Even though they're haunted..." Zora said.

Sonny rolled her eyes.

"Zora, the place isn't haunted." she said.

"Whatever you say..." Zora said.

Someone called over the speaker for first class for their flight. So Random and Mckenzie Falls stood up. Then a worker stopped the So Random cast at the door.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid we're out of seats for first class." the worker said.

"What?" all the cast mates of So Random yelled.

They watched as Chad and the rest of the falls sat down in first class. Chad gave them a fake pouty face then laughed.

"You're gonna have to be seated in coach." the worker said.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Sonny said.

"I can't sit in coach!" Tawni said panicking.

"We're so sorry. Have a seat." the worker said.

The cast went down to coach and took a seat. They were very unhappy.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so this chapter was really, sorry. But the next chapter's longer :), plz R&R **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, here's chapter 4 everyone :), and thx for the reviews! Plz R&R  
**

* * *

The plane ride was heaven for Mckenzie Falls, but terrible for So Random. Tawni tried to fall asleep, but it was impossible because of a loud old snoring man in front of her. She sat there with her eyes wide open.

"Sonny!" she whispered loudly shaking her awake.

"Huh, what, what's going on?" Sonny said.

"Shhh." Tawni said.

"Why did you wake me?" Sonny asked.

"You're good with people. Can you try to shut that old man up?" Tawni whispered.

"No! I can't just do that." Sonny whispered back.

"Why?" Tawni asked.

Sonny just gave her a look.

"Ugh, fine." Tawni said.

"Use these, just let me sleep." Sonny said handing her head phones.

Sonny rolled back over and fell asleep.

Tawni woke her up several more times.

The ride was finally over and the plane landed.

The cast of So Random walked out of the plane carrying their luggage.

"Ugh, my back!" Grady grunted snapping his back into place.

"Dude, you sound like an old man." Nico said.

"That ride made me feel like one." Grady said and continued walking.

"Yay! I can finally get off!" Tawni said rushing out and cutting in front of everyone just to get out.

Sonny finally got out.

"I think we're missing someone." she said.

"Where's Zora?" Tawni said.

Just then Zora climbed out of the part where they keep luggage and got out of the plane.

She stretched.

"That was a nice rest." Zora said.

Everyone just stared at her in shock.

They met Mckenzie Falls in the airport.

"Oh, first class was wonderful wasn't it guys?" Chad said.

The cast of Mckenzie Falls all nodded their heads in ageement.

Tawni and Sonny rolled their eyes.

"Let's just get to the hotel ok?" Sonny said.

"Looks like the sun's not shining like usual. What's wrong with you?" Chad asked.

"I'd just like to get there so I can have a comfortable sleep." Sonny said.

"What you didn't sleep well?" Chloe asked like she didn't know why.

"No, I didn't! Let's go." Sonny said.

They all got their stuff and headed out to a limo.

"Oh, can we take this or do we have to ride in a van and let Mckenzie Falls take in all the greatness of the ride?" Sonny asked the limo driver.

Everyone looked at her. She wasn't acting like her usual perky self.

"No, um, everyone's riding the limo last time I checked." the limo driver said.

They all loaded in and rode to the hotel.

As soon as they reached it, they stepped out and looked at it. It was sorta creepy looking.

* * *

**A/N: Thx for reading :), I think I'll post chapters 5 and 6 at the same time. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, I'm SO sorry it took me forever to post this, I was really busy, so I'll also post chapter 6.**

* * *

The group walked inside.

"Hello welcome to James R. Luxury Hotel, how may I help you?" a lady at the desk asked.

"Hi, we made a reservation under the name of Dave Condor." Chad said.

"Oh, right this way." the lady said.

She led them to their rooms and handed them their keys.

"Have a nice stay." she said smiling.

"See Zora, she seemed way too nice for this place to be creepy." Tawni said as she opened the door and stepped into the room.

There were two bunk-beds and a twin sized bed.

"That's what they want you to think." Zora said.

"Whatever, the place isn't haunted ya little weirdo." Penelope said stepping in.

"You won't be saying that when they come to get you." Zora said.

Penelope just rolled her eyes.

When Sonny walked in, she collapsed on a bottom bunk of a bunk-bed.

"I call top bunk!" Tawni yelled and climbed up on the bed.

"We really have to last two weeks of this?" Chloe said to Penelope.

"Fraid' so." Penelope said.

"Ugh!" said Chloe.

"Well, I'm gonna unpack." Penelope said and began unpacking.

Chloe did the same.

"I'm gonna explore the vents!" Zora said smiling and made her way into a vent.

"What is wrong with that child?" Chloe asked.

"The world will never know." Tawni answered doing her make-up.

Sonny fell asleep right on the bed. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Chloe called.

No one answered. Chloe stood up and went for the door. She opened it, but no one was there.

"Anyone there?" Penelope asked.

"Nope, probably just the guys playing tricks." Chloe said and walked over to their door.

"Real funny guys!" Chloe called sarcastically at their door.

The boys had no idea what she was talking about, but they didn't care.

"Anyone know where we could plug in a video game system?" Nico asked.

"Don't know, don't care!" Chad said.

They just ignored him.

"Chad's still in a bad mood cause he has to share." Trevor said.

"I heard that!" Chad said.

"Found it!" Grady said plugging in the game system. He and Nico began playing video games. Then, there was a knock on their door.

Devon walked over and opened the door. There was no one in the hallway.

"Well that was odd." Devon said closing the door.

"What was odd?" Trevor asked.

"No one was at the door. Probably just the girls." Devon said.

Later on that day everyone went to a reserved room for dinner.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Well here's chapter six, btw I'm open for some ideas. Plz R&R

* * *

**

* * *

Later on that day, the group got a room for eating. Sonny was back to her usual perky self again. It was sort of like a buffet. The casts sat at two seperate tables.

"Those vents were sorta odd. I could smell death." Zora said.

Everyone scooted away fom her.

At the Fall's table they were all talking.

"I've got a good plan." Chad said.

"Like what?" Devon asked.

Chad motioned for them to huddle.

"We can scare them. Obviously Zora's obsessed with this place being 'haunted' and I'm sure she's gonna eventually convince her cast. We can pull a prank on them and scare them on purpose so we can get to go back home." Chad said.

Everyone smiled.

"Great plan." Penelope said.

Everyone at their table high 5'd him.

"What do you think they're talking about over there?" Sonny asked.

"Who cares. Probably not important." Tawni said taking a bite of her food.

Sonny shrugged it off.

"Hey, where's Zora?" Nico asked.

Just then, Zora fell from the ceiling.

Grady was so frightened he choked on his food. Everyone else stared in shock. Even some members from Mckenzie Falls.

"Well, I've gotta say one thing. At the studio the vents are alot sturdier." Zora said and sat down to eat casually.

Everyone just kept staring at her.

"What?" Zora asked.

"Get help. I'll be right back." Tawni said standing up and taking her purse. She was going to fix her makeup of course.

"Here's a chance we have to scare one." Chloe said and stood up from the table. She followed Tawni into the bathroom. Tawni was paying to much attention to herself in the mirror.

"Well look at you!" she said to herself.

Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Don't you just look fabulous! But, we must re-gloss!" Tawni said to herself in the mirror.

Chloe took the opportunity and hit the light switch. Tawni screamed. She ran over to Tawni and shoved a bunch of make-up on her face. She smeared lipstick all over her, then cut the light switch on. Tawni looked at herself in the mirror. The scream was even louder that time. She ran back to the table screaming.

Everyone gasped.

"Tawni, what happened to your face?" Sonny asked.

"I don't know!" Tawni said beginning to cry her...Tawni cry.

"A ghost did it!" Zora yelled.

Chloe came rushing in after Tawni screaming.

"Ah! There really is a ghost! Look what it did to me!" she said. Part of her sleeve was wripped off, and her hair was in a tangled mess. She sat down at her table.

"Maybe there really is a ghost after all.." Sonny said with worry.

Most people at her table had worry in their eyes.

"Come on, we can't worry, maybe Tawni just...missed her lips or something." Nico said.

"That's impossible because the lights went out by themselves and I saw the ghost too! Look at what it did to me!" Chloe yelled.

"I think I'm done eating now..." Grady said and stood up.

"I'm heading back to the room! I've gotta make myself pretty again!" Tawni cried and stood up.

"I think I'll go back too." Sonny said and headed for the door.

"Same here." Zora said, but exited through the vents.

"No comment..." Nico said and went with Grady.

The Mckenzie Falls cast bursted out in laughter as soon as everyone was gone.

"Great acting Clo!" Penelope said high 5ing her.

"It was too easy." Chloe said laughing.

Little did they know, Zora heard everything through the vents.

* * *

**A/N: Well there's chapter 6! Review please :)**


End file.
